Magic School
by Nightmare Hurricane
Summary: <html><head></head>There is a hidden school, where magical people go. Mabel and Dipper attend the school, Mabel is a witch, and Dipper is a shapeshifter...with an insane Dream Demon as a secret mentor!</html>


It was the first day of school. Magic school, a school for wizard and witches. Also some other things, like shapeshifters or centaurs...stuff like that.

Mabel Pines was really excited for school. She would get to meet new people! She was dressed in her school uniform. Black and purple robes with a witch hat that had her name in it in golden letters. She was one of the top witches, and one of the few very that could use Attraction Spells.

Her brother, Michael 'Dipper' Pines was not happy at all for school. His uniform was a sleeveless dirty white top, with a brown sweatshirt tied around his waist, and green shorts. His shirt had his name on it over the heart in bronze letters. Dipper was a shapeshifter, and not a very good one at that. The only animal he had mastered was a cat...or at least, that's what everyone thought.

Dipper watched as his sister bounced away before turning to the cat only he could see. The yellow cat was on his shoulder. It had a golden collar with a black bow tie on it, a black top hat floating over his head, and his paws and tail tip were black. He had a single large eye in the middle of his face, and an insane fanged grin on his muzzle. The cat's name was Bill, and that was all Dipper knew. Besides the fact that only he could see the cat. Bill had become his mentor, although Dipper didn't know why. The only thing he could turn into without it looking like slime were mythical creatures and house cats.

The male twin turned away from the invisible cat and began to walk to class.

As always, Dipper ended up being late. Most of the other kids just simply turned into cheetahs or birds to get to class. Dipper had to walk. For some odd reason, Bill didn't want him to show his shape shifting powers in public.

"Alright class, today we're learning about blending in." The teacher, Mrs. Ella, told the class.

"What animal do you turn into in a swamp." Bill sounded as if he was mimicking someone, so Dipper didn't say anything to him. The shapeshifter and insane cat could communicate by mental messages.

"What animal do you turn into in a swamp?" Mrs. Ella said. Dipper's head shot up. Hadn't Bill just...? He shook his head. It wasn't the first time Bill had done that.

"A frog?" One kid asked.

"Very good, can you demonstrate?" The kid responded by closing his eyes and soon, the class was looking at a frog. Mrs. Ella nodded in approval, and the kid turned back into a human.

"Wouldn't a fly be better?" Dipper mumbled. If anyone heard him, no one said anything. Dipper wasn't going to say anything loud. He couldn't transform into a fly, no matter how hard he tried. It was just too far away from house cat.

Class went on like that for a while, before Mrs. Ella changed topics.

"As you know, there are some legends. You may or may not have heard of The Creator, known simply as Cipher. No one has enough power to say his first name." One of the class assistants magically brought up a picture of a one eyed triangle.

'Odd...a bow tie...and a...top hat...and one eye...Cipher is yellow...'

'Don't call me Cipher.' Bill sounded angry, and when Dipper turned to face the cat on his shoulder, instead of a yellow color, Bill had turned dark red. Dipper paled and turned away from his mentor.

"Cipher -" Dipper could feel Bill's anger now. "- was said to be either created with the universe, or he created it. He has all of the powers ever known, even a few unknown ones! He can look into the past or future at any time, and could shapeshift into anything, even nonexistent creatures." Mrs. Ella said cheerfully. "We must worship him." Dipper was sure that Bill was ready to attack the teacher now.

"Why?" A kid asked.

"He doesn't like to be ignored, and can vaporize you without moving an inch." Dipper and a few other kids shuddered at that thought.

"Mrs. Ella? What is his first name?" Everyone turned to him.

"It must never be spoken. Ever." Mrs. Ella was dead serious now.

"But...why?"

"It might upset him."

Dipper wanted to roll on the floor, laughing.

'I'm only mad because they keep calling me Cipher! I like Bill better.'

"I think I'll try fate. What is it?" Everyone froze. A few kids turned into small animals in an attempt to hide.

Mrs. Ella sighed. "If you must." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to Dipper. Some of the class assistants were glancing nervously at each other.

The paper said the same exact name that Dipper had been calling him for two years. "Bill." Dipper loudly announced. He could hear Bill purring, but only he could. Bill was still nonexistent to the rest of the world.

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. After a few moments that felt like a hour, Mrs. Ella spoke up.

"There are other people named Bill, maybe he didn't know you were speaking to him."

Dipper rolled his eyes. He mentally asked Bill if he could say his full name, and Bill happily agreed. "Bill Cipher."

Once again, people waited. A few turned into small or defensive animals in attempt to protect themselves.

"N-nothing..." Mrs. Ella fainted.

"NO SCHOOL!" A popular kid yelled, and the rest if the kids cheered. The class assistants were either in too much shock to stop the kids, or failed to stop to hoard of kids.

Dipper was soon the only one left in the classroom. The remaining assistants had dragged away the teacher. "Well..." The male twin began. "That was interesting."

"That it was Pine Tree. That it was." Bill purred happily.

Dipper waited until the bell rang, which wasn't very long, and he went on to lunch.

Like always, Dipper sat with Mabel and her two friends Candy and Grenda. If Dipper was totally honest, Grenda kinda scarred him a little. With her deep voice and large muscles...it was shocking that she was a girl. Bill had called Grenda a monster a few times.

"So, what did you do in class today?" Mabel asked her twin brother.

Dipper grinned. "Freaked the class out by saying Bill Cipher."


End file.
